Deadly Arrival
Grant looks back at all the dinosaurs,and leaves for this "paradise". Little does he know that the "paradise" will be deadly. A large island,a tad bigger than Isla Sorna is shown. Ellie says "Is that the paradise?" Grant says "I don't know." A Megalodon ''jumps out the water and crushes the plane. The plane falls onto Isla Tyrannus. "Isla Tyrannus,named after the Tyrant Reptile King,''Tyrannosaurus Rex."''Billy quotes. The pilot died in the attack. A Male ''Tyrannosaurus Rex ''eats Lewis Dodgeson. Tim says "That looks like the one in ''Jurassic Park." A Giganotosaurus ''approaches the King. The male goes back to the nest while the female battles the Giant Southern Reptile. The South American Monster bites the ''T.rex's ''neck,and it slowly loses it's grip. The monsters roar loudly at each other. The Giant Southern Reptile slashes the Tyrant Reptile King with it's arms. The King roars loudly and whacks it with his tail. The ''Giganotosaurus ''steps back after the tail swipe,and crushes a tourist who had mangaged to get on the island. Paul and Amanda Kirby call for Eric,thinking he's dead. Eric comes back. The King bites the Monster's neck. The huge dinosaur falls to the ground,and feels it's organs been ripped apart this very moment. The ''Giganotosaurus ''dies. ''Tyrannosaurus Rex ''roars in victory and takes it somewhere. Grant says "Let's invesitgate." They find 12 babies. There is a family of ''Tyrannosaurus ''on the island. They find the ripped carcass of ''Giganotosaurus ''at the nest. The 43ft long dinosaur's pack members growl at the 50ft long dinosaur. With no chance of scaring a ''Tyrannosaurus ''away,the pack retreats. A loud roar is heard across the island. The roar is from a ''Spinosaurus fishing. A claw slash and a pained roar are heard. The carcass of a Parasaurolophus ''is shown with bite and claw marks. It's herd mourns it and runs away. The same ''Spinosaurus ''appears and feeds on the carcass. A cave is shown. The Hadrosaur's remains are shown. The ''Spinosaurus ''takes a nap in it's cave. Amanda said "Easy Guess." A herd of ''Camptosaurus ''is walking peacefully. Herbivores all of a sudden begin dieing. First the ''Allosaurus ''killing ''Camptosaurus. Then ''Carcharodontosaurus ''kills ''Ouranosaurus ''and ''Paralitian,Giganotosaurus ''kills ''Argentinosaurus,Tyrannosaurus Rex ''mother and father killing an ''Amphicoelias,Torvosaurus ''killing ''Lusotitan,Megalosaurus ''killing ''Igunuadon,Igunuadon ''killing ''Megalosaurus,''Wait,What? ''Tarbosaurus ''killing ''Thezirnosaurus,Saurophagnax ''killing ''Apatosaurus,''and a ''Torvosaurus ''fighting ''Allosaurus. The Lion of the Jurassic slashes The Tiger of the Jurassic with it's arms. The Tiger knocks the Lion over and bites it's nuts. Then the Torvosaurus ''clamps down on the ''Allosaurus's ''ribs,and breaks them. The Savage Reptile stomps on the Other Reptile's crushed ribs. With 7 tons(14,000lbs) of force,the Savage Reptile cracks the Other Reptile's ribs,injuring it. ''Torvosaurus ''slams it's arms with 950lbs of force into ''Allosaurus's ''sides,busting it open. ''Allosaurus ''bites the ''Torvosaurus's ''throat. ''Torvosaurus ''grabs the Other Reptile with his claws,and throws it. ''Allosaurus ''feels 30,000 newtons of pressure from the ''Torvosaurus's ''jaws on his skull,feels his skull being crushed, and her life force passing away. The male Torvosaurus roars in victory and eats the Allosaurus and sleeps in it's new territory. Ian says"Great,now a ''Torvosaurus!". Leaves fall off trees as Seismosaurus ''and ''Sauropoisden ''feed. Their peace is interrupted by a pair of ''Acrocanthosaurus ''and a pack of 11 ''Deinonychus. The theropods roar loudly at the sauropods. The High-Spined Reptile pair jumps on the Earthquake Reptile. The Atoka County Carcharodontosaurs ''tear open large gashes in the New Mexican Sauropod with their 70 6-inch long teeth and 10-inch long talons. The pack of Terrible Claw jump on the Early Cretacous Sauropod and begin to rip it open. The ''Sauroposiden ''crushes one of the 11 ''Deinonychus ''with it's 100-ton weight. This angers the pack,and they kill the huge dinosaur. The ''Deinonychus ''pack roar loudly and feed on the ''Sauroposiden. The Seismosaurus ''brings it's neck and tail forward,and they hit the two ''Acrocanthosaurus's ''ribs. The ''Acrocanthosaurus ''pair roar in pain. The pair sees their chance. While the huge sauropod is standing on it's hind legs,the theropods jump on the Earthquake Reptile's side. The guts of the ''Seismosaurus ''spill out,and they kill it. The ''Acrocanthosaurus ''roar in victory and eat their prize. Ellie says"What! Now ''Acrocanthosaurus ''and ''Deinonychus!" The Male Tyrannosaurus Rex ''is hunting down an ''Andesaurus ''when a male ''Carcharodontosaurus ''approaches. The two best dinosaurs ever bare their teeth and roar loudly,ready for a fight. The African Terror clamps down hard on the King of the Dinosaur's neck and 'ALMOST 'snaps it,but fails. The Shark-Toothed Reptile slashes the Tyrant Reptile King with his arms. The King slams his tail into the African Dinosaur very hard. He slamps it multiple times,and kncoks his competition down. The ''Carcharodontosaurus ''gets up,but the ''Tyrannosaurus ''trips it with his tail. The King falls down when the Shark-Toothed Reptile headbutts it. The ''Carcharodontosaurus ''bites the ''T.Rex's ''neck. The fallen King trips the ''Carcharodontosaurus ''with his tail and legs. Then the King crushes his comptition's throat,killing it. The ''Tyrannosaurus Rex ''roars in victory and takes the ''Carcharodntosaurus ''to the nest to feed. The group runs into a fighting ''Giganotosaurus ''and ''Spinosaurus. Grant says"That's the leader of the pack we saw." The Spine Reptile slashes the Giant Southern Reptile with her claws. Spinosaurus ''bites ''Giganotosaurus's ''back,but relases it's grip. The angered dinosaur proceeds to rip off a part of the ''Spinosaurus's ''sail. The ''Spinosaurus ''bites the ''Giganotosaurus's ''neck,but she loses her grip. ''Giganotosaurus ''bites and slashes ''Spinosaurus's ''sides and flanks. ''Spinosaurus ''roars in pain as blood spills. The ''Spinosaurus ''goes for a fatal blow to the brain,and she misses,her teeth and claws only scratching it. The ''Giganotosaurus ''bites Spinosaurus's neck,and pushes her down. Keeping his jaws on the neck,The Giant Southern Reptile rips open ''Spinosaurus's ''belly. Then,it gets worse,at the same time ''Giganotosaurus ''stomps 8.8 tons(16,800lbs) on her head and breaks her neck. ''Spinosaurus's ''skull is shattered as ''Giganotosaurus ''roars in victory. The ''Giganotosaurus ''pack feeds on the carcass of ''Spinosaurus. Grant says"Now Giganotosaurus." A Maiasaura herd is grazing peacefully. "Finally some peace and quiet"Paul Kriby quoted. They sleep in an abandoned InGen building. When they wake up,they have no idea what will happen next..... Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories